


Give, Receive, Enjoy

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slow and worshipful movement of mouth on skin, whether it's Kara's mouth or Supergirl's skin, is an act to be <i>savoured</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give, Receive, Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _Supergirl_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "body worship", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2244293#cmt2244293) "Kara/Cat, worship with switching (Kara vs. Supergirl)".

Cat reclines against her sheets that no doubt have a ridiculously high thread-count, wearing her matching lace bra and panties that likely cost more than Kara’s entire outfit, discarded boots and handbag included. She looks up at Kara, expectant and growing impatient, and Kara wills her brain back into gear, no matter how distractingly stunning a sight Cat might make.

Kara crawls on to the bed, the dutiful assistant, shuffling forward on her knees. But Cat clicks her tongue, gracefully raising one leg, the side of her foot brushing up Kara’s arm.

Oh. It’s going to be a night like _that_. Kara swallows heavily; her mouth is suddenly watering.

She cradles Cat’s ankle in her hands, taking its weight. Slowly, almost reverentially, she presses a kiss to the ball of Cat’s foot. Cat exhales softly, satisfied her point has been made, and Kara moves her lips across skin that’s soft and smells like peppermint. She mouths at the instep, runs her nose along the underside, kissing every toe before her attention starts to climb higher.

Kara’s fingers massage Cat’s calf, leaning forward to breathe hot against the skin. Moving up Cat’s leg at the perfect leisurely place, running the tips of her fingernails feather-light over the back of Cat’s knee when she rests her foot on Kara’s shoulder.

This has always been Kara’s favourite, to take her _time_ , to explore and worship Cat’s body. Usually Cat is too busy, usually she doesn’t have the patience to indulge Kara’s desire to go slow. But on those nights when Cat’s in the mood, Kara gratefully accepts the chance to touch as unhurriedly and thoroughly as she wants.

She works her way up Cat’s thigh, opening her mouth and breathing in deeply, chasing her tongue across the hollow where leg meets pelvis. She kisses at the edge of Cat’s panties, enjoying the feel of smooth lace and smoother skin against her lips. A part of Kara, a large and _needy_ part, wants to dwell there, wants to lave her tongue over Cat’s pussy through the fabric. But Cat’s patience will only last so long before she demands a stronger touch, so Kara moves on while she’s still being afforded the chance.

Cat’s stomach is flat beneath her mouth, and Kara gently presses her cheek to the harder lines of ribs, fingers running up Cat’s sides and holding her waist. She breathes in Cat’s scents, skin and perfume and the steadily growing heat between her legs, eyes fluttering closed in a combination of concentration and _awe_.

There’s an exasperated huff of air above her, followed by Cat’s fingers tugging at her hair. “Enough of that,” Cat orders quietly, urging Kara’s head back down her body, and Kara goes happily.

Her fingers curl around the waistband of Cat’s panties, kissing at Cat’s mound as she eases the fabric down. Cat lifts her hips slightly, until Kara can obediently pull the panties down her legs. 

Cat’s thighs fall open, her folds slick and flushed. Kara’s mouth waters more than ever, rocking forward on her knees to bury her face against that enticing flesh. Cat sighs contentedly above her, and Kara grips Cat’s hips and _groans_.

*

Cat cups her breasts, lifting them slightly beneath the material of Kara’s uniform. Her thumbs stroke thoughtfully over the symbol emblazoned across Kara’s chest.

Kara’s cape is caught beneath her where she’s lying on the couch in Cat’s office, and she knows anybody else would get a scathing comment for having their boots on the expensive cushions, but apparently Cat doesn’t mind so much when it’s Supergirl.

Cat’s fingers are thin and deft and surprisingly strong; Kara can feel their touch clearly through the thick uniform. They run down Kara’s stomach, easily finding the seam between the top and bottom part of her costume.

She tries not to hold her breath - Kara would absolutely hold her breath in anticipation, but Supergirl would be more composed than that. It’s hard for her to try and find ways to distinguish between Kara and Supergirl; they both feel like _her_ , one and the same. And when Cat looks up at her, when they’re face-to-face and so close, Kara worries it’s already too late. Cat’s shrewd, she sees so much, surely she _must_ know who Supergirl really is.

But then Cat’s peeling the uniform up Kara’s waist, and any thought beyond the way that feels disappears from Kara’s mind.

The fabric bunches beneath Kara’s breasts, and Cat moves her hands over the lines of Kara’s abs, fingernails digging in just a little, just enough to make Kara’s breath hitch. The muscles there jump and twitch instinctively when Cat presses her mouth against the skin, her breath so warm. The kisses are slow, but they aren’t gentle. Cat touches her with surety and confidence, and when she fucks her tongue into Kara’s navel, it startles a gasp from Kara that she can’t hold back.

She can _feel_ the curve of Cat’s smile against her stomach, but then she’s moving lower, and Kara’s legs spread wider for her. Cat pushes the skirt up, and Kara’s sure there must be a dark patch growing across her shorts with how wet she is. 

But Cat’s thumbs only frame her cunt, they don’t touch her there yet, and her mouth moves to Kara’s inner thighs instead. She sucks at Kara’s skin through her tights, dampening the fabric in spots that make Kara squirm when they drag against her. Cat kisses her way down Kara’s thigh as if she has all the time in the world, teeth digging in slightly just above the top of Kara’s boot.

Cat pulls at the zipper pointedly. “Boots off the couch,” she says firmly, but there’s playfulness in her eyes that Kara’s grown better at recognising. She lets Cat remove both her boots, dropping them to the floor, and it only takes a few moments but she’s already squirming impatiently, waiting to get Cat’s hands back on her body.

Cat smirks at her, and then she’s settling back between Kara’s legs. She slides her hands around Kara’s hips, palms her ass, urging her to lift up. When Kara complies, her shorts and tights are pulled down her thighs.

Fingers stroke over her labia, spreading her open. Cat presses a firm kiss to Kara’s clit, her breath coming out in a warm sigh, and Kara arches into the feeling and _groans_.

*

She honestly couldn’t say which is better: her mouth on Cat as Kara, or Cat’s mouth on her as Supergirl.

Maybe it isn’t the going slow, the exploration, the act of worshipping skin that makes it so good.

Maybe it’s just _Cat_ , and the thrill of having the attention one of the busiest and most fascinating women Kara’s ever met all to herself.


End file.
